


Inside Our Love You'll Be Alright

by blanchtt



Series: Love Illumination [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: It feels like not so long ago that Cosima had been bent over double and breathless, that she’d wiped blood from her lips and leaned tired against her.





	Inside Our Love You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request for Coshayphine set in the Oblique et Coupant AU. Send me an AU and I'll write 5+ headcanons for it!
> 
> (I tried to tell this story in as few words as possible. Did it work?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s easy to come home and forget all about work.

 

There’s no possible way to brood over the ups and downs of the day when Shay greets her with a nuzzling kiss and a  _hey beautiful,_ when she drops her things on the couch and heads for the wine rack, a transplant in what was once Shay's kitchen and is now their kitchen, and when she finds Delphine cooking something deliciously fragrant, hair pinned back yet still curling frizzy from the heat of the kitchen, face adorably serious in her concentration.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s whispered, although it really doesn’t need to be.

 

“Does she always do this?” Shay asks quietly, propped up on an elbow in the dark and whispering as if she’s afraid of waking Cosima. And Delphine can’t help but chuckle, slips an arm around Cosima’s waist and holds her closer, Cosima’s sleepy murmuring trailing off quietly.

 

 

“Occasionally, though she absolutely refuses to believe it.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

It feels like not so long ago that Cosima had been bent over double and breathless, that she’d wiped blood from her lips, leaned tired against her.

 

And so it makes walking together, Cosima’s hand tugging on hers to _hurry or we're going to miss the best seats_ , smiling and insouciant despite the very real possibility of a sold-out show, all the more wonderful to see.

 

 

-

 

 

She’d never quite cared about the weekend, never having plans to fill it with, but finds with two people who care about her that getting off of work Friday afternoon is actually something she's started to look forward to.  

 

 

-

 

 

 

She arches for _more_ , feels a thigh slip generously between her own because if Delphine is one thing only it is unceasingly unselfish, and Shay grinds, groans into the kiss, feels more than hears Delphine laugh breathless and soft against her lips, relieved, likely, as any lingering doubts are chased away by eager kisses and guiding hands.

 

 

 

 


End file.
